Bullet Sky O'Connor
Biography: # Name: Bullet-Sky O'Connor # Nickname: '''Bad Attitude Bullet, The Demon, The Demon Beast, Broken Brother Bullet, Mr. X, The Man Bullet, Bullet Adams. King Of Hardcore Bad Ass Bullet, BadNewsBullet, The Low Blow King # Age: 25 # Nationality: Irish-Italian # Spouse: Dawn-Marie O'Connor # Children: 3 # Names Of Children: Serena-Rias O'Connor, Sky Phoenix O'Connor ,Jessica Andrews O'Connor # Fighting Style: Powerhouse/High Flyer # Role - Models, Undertaker , Jeff Hardy, Goldberg The Rock, Roman Reigns # Class: Medium - Heavyweight in the middle of Heavyweight and Light Heavyweight # Finishing Moves: Adapts on the Fly (Changes Finishers every now and again) # Signatures: Adapts on the fly # '''Gimmick: Rebellious Badass Who doesn't Wrestle to be a company Guy Or a Fan Favorite # Inspirations, WWS TXW RWU CCE FaM Unite # Promotions: ''' WaR, XVCW/RXW, SOCIETY, OF SIN, NXW, UKWF, WFK,Prophets Of Rage, NLG, XWF, P25, KOW,HCW,GCW, UWS, SWW/GCW, THW, UNW, UWE, SAF, NCW, UCW, MPW,AWS, BCW, UPW, UCW, RCW, DMW, RCE, NFCW, OPW,DWW, WKAB '''Managers: # Lana # Dawn-Marie O'Connor # Serena-Rias O'Connor # Violet Akane O'Connor # Jessica Andrews # Lita # Layla # Brie Bella # Torrie Wilson # Kelly Kelly # Ashley Massaro # Alexa Bliss # Becky Lynch Tag Team Partners: # Goldberg # The Undertaker # Edge # Christian # Shawn Michaels # Roman Reigns # Sting # Sami Zayn # The Rock # Dawn-Marie O'Connor # Eddie Guerrero # Serena-Rias O'Connor # Joe Gibson Sr. # Bradshaw # Faarooq # Lita # Samoa Joe # Violet Akane O'Connor # Jessica Andrews # Alexa Bliss # Becky Lynch # Brody Tyson # Aaron Shields # Austin Wolf # Alex Xander # Hunter Evans # Laurence Wyld # Pentagon # Ryan Aryes # Tom Doyle # Erek Colon # Eli Robledo # Brock Lesnar # Dirty Nikki # Mike Hunt # Aaron Elliott Accolades: WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2008 - WWE 2K15 # XVCW Rated-R Undisputed Champion 2015 # 8 Time WWE Champion, # 9 Time Tag Team Champions With The Undertaker and Roman Reigns, # 3 Time World Heavyweight Champion # 4 Time Hardcore Champion # 4 Time Royal Rumble Winner 2008, 2013,2014,2015 # 3 Time Mr.Money In The Bank 2013 ,2014 and 2015 # 2 Time King Of The Ring Winner 2008, # WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2008 Hall Of Famer WWE 2K16 My Career Mode # Undefeated at Wrestlemania 10-0 # Mr.Hall Of Fame # 5 Time WWE World Heavyweight Champion # 3 Tag Team Champion (with The Rock) # 3 Time Mr.Money In The Bank # 3 Royal Rumble Winner # WWE United States Champion # WWE Intercontinental Champion # NXT Champion WWE 2K16 My Career Mode Wrestlemania Undefeated Streak # Bad Attitude Bullet And Sting Defeated Triple H and Seth Rollins. 1-0 # Bad Attitude Bullet Defeated The Rock and Daniel Bryan (WWE Undisputed Championship Match) 2-0 # Bad Attitude Bullet Defeated John Cena Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins (WWE Undisputed Championship Fatal 4 Way match) 3-0 # Bad Attitude Bullet Defeated Big Show Randy Orton Dean Ambrose Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns 4-0 (Battle Royal) # Bad Attitude Bullet Cashes In and Defeated Brock Lesnar 5-0 (WWE Championship) # Bad Attitude Bullet Defeated Zack Ryder (WWE Championship) 6-0 # Bad Attitude Bullet Defeated Chris Jericho 7-0 # #Broken Brother Bullet Defeated Dolph Ziggler 8-0 # #Broken Brother Bullet Defeated Daniel Bryan And Big Show 9-0 # #Broken Brother Bullet Cashes In and Defeated Brock Lesnar 10-0 (WWE Championship) WWE 2K17 My Career Mode '' # x5 WWE World Heavyweight Champion # x2 United States Champion # x2 NXT Tag Team Champion With Brody Tyson # x2 WWE Tag Team Champion With Brody Tyson # x1 Intercontinental Champion # x1 NXT Champion # Paul Heyman Guy # x3 Royal Rumble Winner # x3 Mr. Money In The Bank # Undefeated at Wrestlemania '''WWE 2K17 Wrestlemania/NXT Takeover Dallas Undefeated Streak # Mr.X & Brody Tyson Defeated The Revival NXT Tag Team Championship 1-0 # Mr.X & Brody Tyson Defeated American Alpha NXT Tag Team Championship 2-0 # Mr.X Defeated The Undertaker 3-0 # Mr.X Defeated Dean Ambrose Intercontinental Championship 4-0 # Mr.X & Brody Tyson Defeated Jimmy Uso & Big E 5-0 # Mr.X Defeated Apollo Crews NXT Championship 6-0 # Mr. X & Brody Tyson Defeated Sami Zayn and Scott Dawson NXT Tag Team Championship 7-0 # Mr.X Defeats Triple H, The Rock & Cesaro Ladder Match 8-0 # Mr.X Defeats Brock Lesnar WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match 9-0 # Mr.X Defeats Daniel Bryan WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match 10-0 # Mr.X Defeats Luke Harper WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match 11-0 # Mr.X Defeated Baron Corbin WWE United States Championship Match 12-0 # Mr.X Defeated Brock Lesnar WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match 13-0 # Mr.X Defeated Roman Reigns 14-0 # Mr.X Defeated Aiden English WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match 15-0 '''''WWE 2K18 My Career Mode # NXT Championship # x2 Mr.Money In The Bank Winner # Intercontinental Championship # Royal Rumble Winner # WWE Universal Champion # WWE SDLive Tag Team Champions # WWE Champion Wrestlemania Undefeated Streak # Bullet Adams Defeated Triple H And The Rock 1-0 (Universal Championship Match) WWE Games E-Federation Career 48 Championship Reigns # x4 Society Of Sin United States Champion (Former) # x4 Society Of Sin Hardcore Champion (Longest Reigning)(Former) # x4 UKWF Iron Skull Championship (Former) # x3 RXW/XVCW World Heavyweight Champion (Longest Reigning and Former)(466 Day Reign) # x3 Society Of Sin Triple Threat Champion (Former) # x2 SOS World Tag Team Champions (With Tom Doyle(1),Mike Hunt(1))(Former) # x2 SAF Tag Team Champion (With Aaron)(Former) # x2 WWC Hardcore Champion (Former) # x2 DMW Intercontinental Championship (Current) # x2 SOS Universal Champion (Former) # WWC World Heavyweight Champion (Former) # FaM World Heavyweight Champion (Last Champion) # UWE Heavyweight Champion(Longest Reigning)(Former) # DWW Heavyweight Champion(Former) # DMW World Heavyweight Champion (Former) # UPW Hardcore Championship (Current) # BCW Patriot Championship (Former) # NXW European Championship (Former) # KOW Chaos Champion (First and last) # WWC Television Champion (Former) # WWC World Tag Team Champions (With Tom Doyle(1)) (Former) # WaR Hardcore Champion (First Ever & Last) # MPW Youtube Champion (Former) # SWW/GCW Hardcore Champion (Former) # SOS Lethal Lottery 2018 Tag Team Champions (With Creeping Death) # UKWF Youtube Invitational Tag Team Champions (With Austin Wolfe) # F.A.M Tag Team Championship (Current)(With Tom Doyle) # XVCW/RXW Ground Zero Tag Team Champions (Former) # XVCW/RXW Velocity Tag Team Champions (Former) # RXW World Tag Team Champions (Former) (Austin Wolfe, Aaron Shields, Hunter Evans & Alex Xander) # Superstar Of The Year Nominee # Match Of The Year Nominee # Singles Champion Of The Year Nominee # SOS Rising Star Of The Year Award Winner # SOS Lethal Lottery Tag Team Championship Tournament Winner KayFabe WWE # 6 Time WWE Champion # 4 Time World Heavyweight Champion # 3 Time Intercontinental Champion # 2 Time World Tag Team Champion # Hardcore Champion Biography: Bullet-Sky O'Connor is Currently a Wrestler Who Founded the Wrestling Promotion Xtreme Ultra-Violent Championship Wrestling with his girlfriend about 2 years ago, But When Bullet was 15 Years old off training in a Wrestling Camp, His Parents Were Killed in a Hit and Run Incident, so His Partner now girlfriend Dawn-Marie Took him into her family's home and let him train there, several years went by and when Bullet and his girlfriend were walking home from their Anniversary, he heard someone talking about Murdering this guys family, So he asked the guy what the parents name was, The Guy told him, and When Bullet heard what he had heard He Snapped and Grabbed the guy by his collar Why did he kill his parents, And the Response He Got, Shocked him to the core, Apparently He Was jealous of Everything Bullet Had, He had the Girls He was the captain of every sports clubs, he was the number one Student in the School Wrestling team and he got straight As in school. So He decided to take it out on Bullet's Parents.Bullet Snapped again and Beat the Crap out of the guy Until His Girlfriend Dawn Grabbed His arm and pulled him off the guy and told him he wasn't worth it, Bullet Closed his eyes and breath in and out and then turned his back to the guy, and then turned his head to him and gave him a warning, Saying "If We ever Cross paths again, I will make you regret ever killing my parents" and then him and his girlfriend walked away while the guy laid on the ground. Several Years later Bullet Opened up Xtreme Ultra-Violent Championship Wrestling, and Started to Train New Superstars, and then one day he Saw His Parents Murderer wrestling in the WWE (Storyline based not the real WWE) , so he left his His Girlfriend in Charge of XVCW and took a trip to WWE. When He Got to the WWE his first match was a 3v1 handicap Match, the match didn't last long Bullet Ended the match in 3 minutes flat without even taking off his jacket or Glasses, after the Squash Match He Cut A Promo and Called out his Parents Murderer, Christopher Torres and told him that he would make his life a living hell, But Christopher Didn't learn his lesson from the last time they met and pushed Bullet's Buttons and mentioned his parents again , Bullet Knocked him out and Said See you next week punk And We have a Match At WWE Relinquished in a 60 minute Iron Man Match, Which Bullet Won 5-3, After that Bullet Went onto Win the WWE Championship 6 Times, The World Heavyweight championship 4 times The Hardcore and Intercontinental Championship 3 Times and the World Tag Team Championship twice Before Returning back To XVCW. What Motivates Bullet To Keep Wrestling Is Because of His Parents and His Grandparents who were also Wrestlers, so every match he wrestles he dedicates it to his parents.